


【LAL/古风AU】白雪歌

by suliwu



Series: LAL [3]
Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: ——梗引自 白雪歌送武判官归京。
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike
Series: LAL [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218191





	【LAL/古风AU】白雪歌

【古风沙场AU】白雪歌送判官归京  
史记，安和九年，景帝排众议，任罪臣张陵之子继科为崇德将军，命次辅马龙为军师，随军出征。  
继科身先士卒，龙亦足智近妖。二人向来亲厚，大患当前愈加同心同德。胡师尝犯，气势汹汹，然以龙之请君入瓮之计，竟不得脱。继科有万夫莫当之勇，交战片刻即取胡帅首级，众将士士气更旺，杀退胡兵万余名。战罢归帐，龙笑语，“将军颇有项羽之勇！”科亦对，“子昭为羽，君必为范增！”子昭，科之字也。一时胡地遍传张霸王与马亚父之名，乃至胡人闻二人名即胆寒，少有来犯者。朝中闻此事褒贬不一，或禀其二人野心似汉时霍光，上一哂，亦不以为意。  
十四年，龙与科骑于边境，遇胡将阴齐。齐斩龙于马下，龙四肢经脉皆断，重伤，后卒，年二十九。龙少有大志，七岁出口成章，美姿仪，曾与科笑谈“吾亦愿效君沙场征战，虽马革裹尸，死得其所！”未料一语成谶。朝野皆恸，帝大悲痛，追龙镇国公，谥号文顷。  
科亦哀，亲扶灵送桓归，呕血数升，捶胸顿足狂笑“吾今终孤矣！”其本容色艳绝类好女，亦善歌，曾在军中歌无衣，闻者无不肝肠寸断。后其即毁声刺面，取无颜之意。朝臣见此举方叹其义。  
科黥面罪己，自此愈发精于谋略。北地多豪杰，其虽容貌尽毁，然风姿清绝，慕科之男女皆无数。其书于帐前云，“阴奇不死，龙仇未报，何面目花前月下？”以是渐无求亲者。  
帝惜科才，恐因此折损良将，命科非大战不可亲攻，只宜守。安和二十年，阴齐来犯，其不顾众人阻拦，号曰“今日可报军师之仇矣！”奋力一击，终杀齐于阵中。然科不治，卒，年三十五。去时，笑逐颜开，言，“且候，百忍！””百忍，龙之字也。  
副将奉遗命焚其遗体，归于长安。帝以其忠贞勇武，追科为承国公，谥英靖。后于科遗物中寻得二人兄弟盟约一纸，言辞恳切，帝观之泣下，遂命合葬二人。二人墓前生梅枝，京中人皆奇之，以其情感天地，遂取名昭忍。  
日久，梅成林，色极红，双枝缠绕有风骨。尝有人折一枝，则二枝立死；折双枝方得插瓶赏玩，渐为京中一景。自此男女皆拜文顷英靖二公，并采予亲厚之人，以誓此生永不忘旧情。后有人尝于某处见得二人，一人形貌皆毁然风姿依旧。一人虽双腿皆断，然言笑晏晏，令人目眩。  
待再寻，竟不可得。  
1.  
“报－－”  
寒气凛凛的夜，狂风又催折了几根枯草，飘摇进帐中三尺。北地又是一年冬至。  
这一夜张将军十分兴奋，那张容貌尽毁，望之声畏的脸上竟然扭曲出了喜色，宛若当年他还是张家家奴时跟随的张家少爷。深夜被传召进主帅帐中的方副将对一切一无所知。  
昨日的张公子，今日的侯爷将军先开口了。  
“博子啊，你今年多大了来着。“  
“您逗我玩呢吧，末将比您小四岁，今年三十又一了。”从小一起长大的情分，自然不比别人，方副将语气轻快的回答。  
三十一，三十一。崇德将军张继科今年，就大约是三十五。  
“好，挺好。”  
方副将一张娃娃脸上泛起了刚被冻过乍一回暖的红晕，像个大柿子。  
大柿子方副将继续听着他的将军在那儿自顾自的说。  
“咱是从军的，自然为了保家卫国，不惜死在战场上。我觉得这挺好，真挺好。可是昨儿个我梦见军师了，他嘱咐我，能好好儿活着就好好活着，他等着看我娶老婆生孩子。”  
戎马十余年的将才满脸沧桑和风霜，脸上的伤疤和皱纹里都写着战场上的故事，昏黄的油灯下面，他反常的在深夜披着铁甲，磨着长剑。  
方副将有点恍惚。  
他嘴里的军师，是镇国公马百忍马龙，少年英才，无奈年纪轻轻便死在了沙场上。从那之后，张子昭张继科，也就再也没有亲自上过阵。  
方副将记得将军他大概已经，有个几年没有亲自上阵了吧。  
“咱过的是刀口舔血的日子，说不定哪天就跟这灯似的，没了，灭了。“  
”我想着，要是有些事情就这么烂在我肚子里，也不错。不想被人忘掉，说来奇怪，却也不想更多人知道。“  
”我是个大老粗，不知道怎么说，但是军师当时也教了我几句诗，什么‘近乡情更怯，不敢问来人’，我觉得，估摸着也就这个意思。我见过军师了。他还是那么年轻，一脸诚恳的跟我说，我长得真老。“  
“我回，去你妈的。”  
方副将心头一凛，将军言语中隐隐有交代后事的意思。”将军，您才多大，正是壮年........“  
”和那个没关系。“将军摆摆手，“人老不老，跟经过的事儿有关。比如你小子这么大了不还是个傻子吗？”  
尚且年轻的将军依旧满嘴不着调，但是方副将却一点都不敢说话了。  
“也罢。博子啊，估计这是我最后一次跟你这么唠嗑了。咱哥俩就，好好把这些事儿掰开了揉碎了慢慢聊一聊。这一夜这么长，能说的话。实在是太多了。”  
帐外，战鼓静悄悄的匍匐在白雪中，不发一言。

“博啊，你还记不记得，家里以前出的那码子事儿？”  
方副将想，他怎么能忘呢。  
张家原来多战功赫赫的一个门楣啊。张老将军张陵，原本是征战沙场的元帅，天下谁人不知，许家江山一片张。  
小方从小和小张公子一起长大，眼睁睁的看着本来想让他从文的老将军因为小公子的倔强无奈的让他学了武.........唔，可以，这很张继科。  
然而老将军说，“继科儿啊，家国天下于一身，你真的想好了？“  
张继科儿闷头吃剁辣椒，半晌，点了点头。  
年龄一点一点长大，先皇看中了张老元帅十五岁的独子，一纸诏书传进了宫中，和太子做伴读去了。一起被召进宫的，还有个年少高中的小书生，来头不算小，名叫马龙。  
俩人碰面第一天就不对付，太子正是拿刀弄枪的年纪，自然更喜欢性格直率的张继科。至于马龙那笑面菩萨一样的性格，按照张继科儿的话，“一看就是个奸细！”  
太子年纪还小，懵懵懂懂空长了个大个子，只会吃点心。俩人合计了一下，合起伙来整马龙玩。  
大冬天干什么不好，非得把人孩子骗出去，只因为他们说御花园梅花开了，马龙好梅花风骨，自然会去看。结果回来了，俩熊孩子把门锁上了。  
马龙不紧不慢，“请殿下开门。”  
太子在墙角啃着点心，瞅瞅张继科，那意思，哥，听你的。  
张继科胆子大啊，壮着胆子，“殿下口谕，不给奸臣开门！”  
“不过是小儿的把戏。“  
张继科不开心了，把门一拽开。“你说谁呢，我还比你小子多吃半年饭！”  
阳光下，那个正气凛然的小子看着他笑了一下，说了一句，“不过虚长了一岁。”  
头也不回迎着炫目的雪光，就那么走了。  
张继科从此，再不敢戏弄这人，只因那个气势，即使这人长了张玉面，也不容亵渎或者侵犯。

风云突变。  
“报－－”  
张陵元帅死在了战场上。  
城破，将死。  
很快就有小人上书，说罪臣张陵本能守住那座城池，然而带兵不力，并未尽职尽责。  
张继科被贬为了平民，还是念在他父亲过往功绩的份上。他出宫的时候，太子眼泪汪汪的看着他，而那个白脸的小子，一言不发，只是在经过的时候，默默说了一句，“张将军，天下真英雄也。”  
张继科没回头，眼泪却刷的一下想要掉下来，他抬起头，拼命忍住了。宫外，忠心的家奴老方和小方还等在外面。  
“小主人，咱回去吧。”  
张将军讲到这儿，“而后，我就在想啊。如果是我，是我，我一定不会失了那座城。”  
“我不怪先皇，我也不怪父亲。我谁也不怪。为人臣子，不，为将领者，马革裹尸，没赢，就和死是一样的。”  
“磕巴，你说，是不是这样？”  
灯光下，方副将的左手也俨然已经握不住剑。一道伤痕横贯手腕，显然是险些断掉。然而那手上蔓延的伤疤，一寸一寸没入衣服，直到不见。  
方副将抹了把脸。“对，就是这个道理儿。”

“我偷偷跑出来当兵那年，咱俩一个十三，一个十七。方叔就是不让我去，好说歹说都没用，非得梗着脖子跟我犟。”  
回想起那些鲜活的记忆，已经生出华发的将军也不禁温柔了起来。看不清眉目的脸庞笼罩上了一层柔和的光晕。思及往事，连娃娃脸儿的副将忍不住笑了起来。“可不是咋的嘛，哥，你那时候.......”  
意识到称呼的错误，方副将急忙捂住了嘴。“将军……”  
将军丝毫没有察觉，“对，你那时候就喊着别拉下你，一口一个哥叫的真甜。小嘴儿跟抹了蜜一样，啧啧啧。”  
方副将，不，方博老脸一红，“这也太丢人了.....”  
将军笑骂，”你当时自己做的事儿，自己嫌弃丢人？“一边用手指在脸上刮了三下，那意思，不要脸。  
“其实你不知道，那个时候开始，军师就总给我写信来着。从关外风情，一直聊到军中大事小事。我嫌他烦，大老粗知道这些干什么。”  
“后来直到今天，我打仗的时候真的用到了他说的三十六计、也真的亲眼见证了边城即使夏日，也是风雪凛凛，终日不化。我才知道，他的用意在哪里。  
方博问，”哥，后来信呢？“  
将军惨然一笑，”烧了。“  
全都烧了，全都还给他了。

方博还记得刚进入军营的生活。  
军营里不少老兵油子，来自五湖四海，四面八方。有以前在金陵城里杀猪的屠夫、有脾气火爆打伤人过人的书生。经历了不少事情，渐渐只会习武的两个小孩儿也慢慢懂了点事儿。  
本以为这一群人每天吹牛逼可以做梦一直做到成为大将军，然后就这么一点一点熬。然而突如其来的一场偷袭，就打碎了那些梦。  
方博儿的手在跟人厮杀的时候差点断掉，是团子大厨把他背了出来。随后杀哥又把张继科儿挡在身后，”你日子还长！听话，后面去。“  
那其实不是他们第一次直面死亡了。  
生长在戎马世家，他们两个早就明白刀光剑影，生死由天。那些迷信的“护心符”，在敌人的飞箭过来的时候，不会显灵，只会被鲜血染红、浸透。  
可是他无法接受的大概就是，那个以前是屠夫，总喜欢揪着他耳朵的杀哥哥、成天除了耍大刀就喜欢琢磨吃的的胖厨子、那些全部的全部。  
他们都没了。  
人死真特么如灯灭啊，影子都看不见一个，影子都不会有。在军营里死人是很正常的，没人会给他们烧香上坟。活着的人做的事情，只有把名单统计好、发抚恤金、然后治疗活着的人，再上战场。  
仅此而已，你还想要什么更多的？他们还想要什么更多的？  
如果想要更多的话，那么大概他们一开始，就不会选择来。方博儿想起杀哥哥揪着他耳朵跟他说的啥，对。  
“老子是亡命徒！“  
方博带点坏心的想，杀哥也不知道你在九泉之下，有没有被你以前杀的那些猪给欺负死。

“熬啊熬，熬啊熬。先帝终于驾崩了。咱在北地，听不着消息。是新皇登基，打听我的下落才把我传召回来的。那熊孩子，啧，我看着他就明白他那些年和马龙一起，没少搞幺蛾子。”  
“上朝的时候，皇上给我父亲的那案子平了反，追封他啥来着，我也记不清了。散朝之后，他把我召进上书房。我如同当年一样直唤他名讳，“许昕啊，你还爬树吗？””  
方博噗嗤一下没忍住笑了，”皇上他小时候还爱爬树呢？“  
“废话，熊孩子熊孩子，变得再精明也是熊孩子。”将军难得得意的把脸一横，”那小子差点没给我跪下。“  
”皇上说，哥，你回来吧。“  
”干什么呢？我回来能干什么呢？留在京城，吃老本吗？“  
”皇上说，边境不缺猛将。你回来，跟我一起，咱哥们几个创盛世繁华，多好。”  
“那哥你当时咋说的？”方博儿特别好奇。  
“我说，从我父亲手中失去的，就要我亲自把它夺回来。”  
“皇上正为难，后面响起一个声音，我陪你去。“  
”我抬头一看，是长大了的马龙。小子不得了了，首辅的孙子再加上年少成名，一路政绩凛然，他竟也做到了次辅的位置。”  
“皇上当场差点没给我俩跪下。但是第二天，他还是给了我这个将军名号。带着马龙，跟戏里唱的那样，我俩就这么又回了边关。“  
”因为他知道，我们两个想做的事情，大概谁也阻止不了。“  
方博想想，是这个道理。

都说马龙做军师，张继科做大将，是最好的时候。  
俩人一个出巡，一个就给另一个写信。方博当时每天看着都觉得腻歪。俩大男人，你们至于吗？想瞅一眼信的内容，张继科大大方方的给他看。左右不过是描述几处风土，推荐几本兵书。  
每一封都是这样。  
“将军，你以后娶媳妇你这样，你让嫂子怎么想？”  
将军横他一眼，“你管我呢？”  
行行行，不管不管，你俩继续腻歪，末将继续巡查去了。  
这俩人时常一同去边关的城中刺探风土人情。张继科和马龙俩人生的都好，一路上经常有小姑娘捂着嘴，“啊啊啊啊啊啊那就是驻守边关的那俩人！”  
“啊啊啊啊对！！！为什么这么好看啊！！！！！”  
北方儿女多豪爽，不太在意这些事情，张继科马龙俩人也就当夸奖，倒是每次去都能捣毁个胡人的据点。胡人本来以为来两个小白脸，结果几处大动作下来，反倒让他们不敢轻视，索性放弃了小打小闹的试探，想搞个大新闻出来。  
但是那是谁啊，那可是张继科马龙。一个上阵，一个调兵遣将，搭配默契，竟然收复了两三座城池。中军置酒，凯旋高歌。  
然而后来史书上记载的“霸王亚父”，原话可不是这么说的。  
在军帐中，不会喝酒的张继科被生生灌醉了。马龙趁着他被灌醉了的时候说，“知道吗，在下一直觉得将军像项羽。”  
张继科一听挺高兴“为啥？”  
“猛打猛冲，不用想就能上，在下十分佩服。“  
张继科觉得哪儿不对，但是还说不出来，可是总觉得被怼了。所以他趁着酒意就非常大胆的说出了一句话，“哪有您马百忍温文尔雅、冰雪聪明、灵光四射、妩媚动人啊！我要是霸王，你给我当虞姬呗？“  
全场都寂静了，谁也不敢笑，单看着军师怎么应对呢。只见马龙不慌不忙，“虞姬当不得，亚父在下可以勉强一试。恕在下无能，不能为将军传宗接代，恕罪恕罪。“  
满帐的人都撑不住了，大家全都笑了起来。后来大概是张继科给这些人都下了封口令，传出去就成了，“战罢归帐，龙笑语，“将军颇有项羽之勇！”科亦对，“子昭为羽，君必为范增！”子昭，科之字也。一时胡地遍传张霸王与马亚父之名。”  
后来醉醺醺的张继科唱起了歌。  
“岂曰无衣？与子同袍。王于兴师，修我戈矛。与子同仇......”张继科本来就有好嗓子，唱这种歌更是勾的在场的人声泪俱下。  
拼得一生休，尽君一日欢。不过如此而已。

“自从军师死了之后，我都不知道什么是开心了。“  
将军回忆着曾经。方博欲言又止，但是还是说了，”哥，其实那根本不怪你.......“然而将军摆摆手。  
“你不知道的事儿多着呢，博儿。”  
不知道的事情？  
方博只知道七年前的冬至，将军和军师出去巡查刺探的时候误入胡人包围圈。二人奋勇拼战，然援军来的时候，只见一个活着的张继科，和一个没了的马龙。  
在那之后，方博陪着将军把灵柩送回了京城。将军在马车里一言不发的一个月，出来之后方博惊讶地发现，那原本美姿仪的  
将军再未亲上过战场。不过好在胡人听到张子昭的名姓，也不敢来犯。加之将军越发精于谋略，调兵遣将也十分老练。  
边关一如既往太平安宁。  
只不过，他再不唱歌。  
将军那一张好面皮虽然彻底毁了，却还有无数姑娘愿意嫁给他。不少名家来提亲，方博都为将军着急了，“我的哥，你不为自己想想总得为老将军想想吧？张家血脉不能这么断了啊！”  
“你管我。”  
那张伤痕累累的脸上好像有千万种表情，仔细一看，原来是毫无表情。

依然是二人促膝谈心的此夜。  
突然军命如催命，一声迫似一声。“将军，一刻前探子来报，胡将带兵来袭我营！”  
方博惊的跳起，而立之年的将军却十分沉稳。“可知首将何人？”  
“报侯爷，乃是胡帅阴隼！”  
将军扭曲的脸上终于出现了狂喜的神态。”本想和你把这些事情都说完的，如今看来，是来不及了。“将军很无奈的笑了一笑，随即严肃的变回了铁血的主帅，“方副将，带左营布阵！”  
“领命！“  
方博刚要出帐，将军又叫住了他，”博啊，等这场仗打完，把我床下的那个匣子拿着。看完之后，里面的书信你想怎么处理，就怎么处理吧。“  
布阵，杀伐，胡人被包围在重重人马之内。看起来这么多年未曾发起进攻，胡人就觉得自己能耐了啊。可是到最后，不还是被人压着打。  
突然有一声凄厉的呼叫，”你们都让开！“  
银甲的亮光划破漆黑的长空，”我要亲自了结了你。“是七年未曾动过刀剑的将军。  
“将军，您不能上阵！”  
“将军！”  
胡人将领阴隼的脸上露出了了然于胸的笑容。他操着怪腔怪调的汉话说，“小娃娃，你也想被砍断双腿吗？”  
将军的脸上并未有太多表情，只是挥舞起陪伴他多年的长刀，“这个人留给我，你们且去杀敌！”虽然是多年未曾上阵，可将军似乎摆出了必死的架势，气势上竟丝毫不弱那野蛮凶残的胡帅。  
这是一场血一样美丽的战斗，一招一式甚至都可以画下来当作教科书一般。谁也不愿意就这么善罢甘休，然而毕竟是有破绽的－－阴隼刚抓住张继科的一个破绽，一刀捅入了前心，还未等得意完，低头看到张继科的长刀也捅进了他的胸口。  
崇德将军张继科最后留在这世界上的，是一声呼喊，“且候，百忍！”。  
而后，英勇无畏的张继科，终于满足的离开了这个世界。  
时年，三十五。

所有事情都处理完了，方博临危受命暂代主帅之位，一路乘胜追击，高歌凯旋。皇帝知晓这件事之后悲痛万分，追封了张继科之后，又把方博升为主将，命他护送张将军的灵柩回京。  
回京一路，方博都未曾敢翻阅他家将军最后留给他的那个匣子。睹物思人不堪看，待到了京城，皇帝召见他，说，“有幸见证过传奇的人，也就剩下你我了。”方博未曾搭话，也未抬头，只是听着一点一点压抑的哭声在高高的龙椅上传来。还是姚皇后亲自出来，把皇帝扶了回去。  
筹备葬礼的时候，方博终于在一日下定决心，打开了那一匣书信。  
前半都还好，是将军和军师日常的书信往来，方博一边看着一边笑，但是又想哭。当日期开始逼进那个惨痛的冬至的时候，方博知道，将军想说的话要来了。出乎意料当年那场惨烈的真相被落实在纸上，一字一句，读起来居然不是那么的疼痛。  
“我过了很久很久才敢把这件事写在纸上。”  
“我对他们说的是我保护不力，才让你战死沙场。可是实际呢？实际的事情比那惨痛多了。”  
“胡人抓了你，先是一根根斩去脚趾，然后一寸寸到腿.....我拼了命的想杀出去，然而连傍身的长刀都被人夺了去。”  
“最后他们把我留了下来，全须全尾的留了下来，那个领头的人还对我笑了一笑，那一笑的意义就是，你是个懦夫。”  
“可是我拼命哭喊，你却只是默默流泪，脸上甚至还带着微笑。真奇怪，不是你最爱哭吗？为什么你要最后留给我一个微笑呢？“  
“倘若胡人的目的就是想让我这辈子一蹶不振，那么他们还真的是聪明。”  
“他们怎么就觉得，从你下手，我再也没有还手之力呢？”  
“他们怎么就猜对了呢？”  
“他们在我面前辱我家国、灭我志向、杀我挚友，我又该如何？该如何？没人能回答我。“  
虽然从未有人怪罪过我，但是我的骨头上已经刻下了重重罪孽，难以超生。”  
“我无法直视我的面容，便将它毁去、我无法直视我的长刀，便再也不习武。可是许老二都快跪下求我，说，哥，你留下吧，别回去了。我也不能答应。”  
“马龙马龙，那是我的一辈子啊，那是你的一辈子啊。”

方博擦了擦额角的冷汗和泪水，继续翻了下去。  
“我时常在想，如果你还在，看到我今天这个样子会不会如同一开始一样怒斥我不争气。我猜错了，你大概根本懒得见我。  
“不然这么多年，我不会连梦里都见不到你。”  
“我知道了你当初写那些信给我的用意，原本老子还以为你暗恋我。可是有天，有个小千户，他战战兢兢对我说，在我身上看到了曾经你的影子。”  
“是吗？我回想了一下。我不再习武，反而开始看起了兵书。巡查的时候我有时会下马捧起一捧雪，然后久久凝望着原野边上的白草。“  
”而这都是你的习惯。“  
”马龙马百忍，你真是狡猾。原来从那么早开始，你就开始打这个算盘。原来你一直就想把我变成你这个样子。从第一封信开始，你就这样。好好好，我没看错你，从第一天开始我就没看错。你终于得逞了。“  
”如今，只差一个了断，我就可以去跟你说，下辈子把你的玩意儿都拿回去，老子就是张继科，你马龙的大业你自己去做，别想用老子。休想。”  
“方博那小子已经可以了。你慢慢等老子，不会太久。“  
‘等老子给你带糖，不对，你又不吃糖。”  
过去的小方副将，如今的崇德将军方博抬头看京城刚刚放晴的天空。他好像依旧什么都不知道，也依旧什么都不需要知道。京城也是冬日，但是屋子里温暖如春，方博探头看了看庭院，居然还有娇艳鲜红的梅花盛开着，根本不管，曾经有人来过，笑过，后来死了，没了。  
方博把那些信烧在了他二人的墓前。而后皇帝命令他在京城呆上三年五年，方博领了命，娶了亲，生了个和他一样娃娃脸儿的小姑娘。他得了空，就教小姑娘念诗，念的最多的就是那首《白雪歌送武判官归京》。  
“山回路转不见君，雪上空留马行处。”  
－end－


End file.
